The present invention relates to the novel method of treating inflammation in mammals by administering the synergistic combination of a corticosteroid and at least one metal salt of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and to novel compositions containing such compounds.
Bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide (also referred to as 2,2'-dithiodipyridine-1-1' -dioxide) and various derivatives thereof, have previously been disclosed in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,476 discloses bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and the lower alkyl substituted derivatives thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,371 discloses molybdate derivatives, U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,732 discloses stannous chloride derivatives, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,578 discloses stannous fluoride derivatives of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide and each refer to the anti-fungal and antibacterial properties of said derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,434 discloses hair and antiseptic formulations containing adducts of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide with alkaline earth metal salts.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 835,594, of R. W. Klein relates to the treatment of inflammation through the use of the metal salts of bis-(2-pyridyl-1-oxide) disulfide.